


You Control Me, Even In Death

by TobyMarie



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyMarie/pseuds/TobyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: DON'T READ SUMMARY OR STORY IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP AS OF LATE AUGUST 2014 (AROUND DATE THE EPISODE WAS RELEASED); SPOILERS CONTAINED. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the death of Mona, Hanna's old best friend and tormentor of her and her friends, Hanna realizes that even though she's dead, Mona still has a hold over Hanna. Stronger than the one she had before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Control Me, Even In Death

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a masturbation fan fiction, sorry if this is horrible.

Hanna looked at herself in the mirror, she tried not to think about Mona. The fact that she was dead pulled at her insides. Even after everything she did, Hanna would be willing to forgive her and be friends if Mona would change. But part of her was still angry that Mona destroyed their friendship just for stupid revenge. But part of her wants to remember the times they spent together, looking in the mirror, Mona making her feel good about herself... Mona wasn't here to do that anymore.  
It almost made her imagine Mona standing behind her, moving the hair from her neck, kissing her neck slowly and tilting her head up to whisper in her ear, and say, "You're beautiful, and I'd want you. I do want you."  
Hanna pulled at her jean shorts, tugging to unzip and pull them off her body. Doing what she'd imagine Mona doing to her, reaching her delicate hand into her lace panties to give her release.

Hanna dug her finger into the crevice of her vagina, carefully rubbing circles on her vagina, moving her finger(s) inside deeper, towards her clit, she began moaning, imagining it as Mona's finger, touching her. Hanna's knees buckled, as she picked up pace and went deeper, giving herself more pleasure. Hanna pulled her panties down, leaning over and imagining Mona rubbing her bare as she stepped out of the panties, Mona - I'm now going to write as Mona was there, even though she isn't there, Hanna is imagining this as she touches herself, just to clear confusion - dug her finger into Hanna's asshole pushing violently in and out of Hanna. Hanna breathed heavily, as Mona also added her other hand into Hanna's pussy, rubbing circles of pleasure into Hanna.   
Mona licked Hanna's earlobe, sucking on it as she continued fingering Hanna's ass, and clitoris rubbing slow circles, making Hanna drip out of her pussy with pleasure. Mona removed her tongue from Hanna's earlobe, and whispered in Hanna's ear, "I want you to do whatever I say, Hanna. You're my slave," Hanna nodded her head, moaning, "Yes! Mona, mmm!"   
Mona removed her fingers from Hanna's asshole, and pussy. Hanna whined, "Shh dear," Mona whispered seductively in Hanna's ear, "I have much more fun planned for us."  
Mona unzipped the back of Hanna's shirt, Hanna's red lace bra peeking out from the part Mona unzipped. Mona pulled Hanna's shirt off, turning Hanna over, and pressing her lips to Hanna's, Hanna's tongue begged for the entrance into Mona's mouth, which Mona granted, fingering Hanna's asshole again, as she made-out with Hanna. Hanna moaned deeply, her pussy dripped.  
"Shall I clean that up for you?" Mona moaned. Hanna nodded, pushing Mona down by her shoulders and Mona instantly licking Hanna's pussy slit, Mona licked up and down her slit, the white cum running into her mouth on her tongue. Hanna moaned loudly, "Mona" over and over. Mona wrapped her mouth around the entrance of Hanna's pussy and sucked it, Hanna orgasming in Mona's mouth, Mona eating every drip of it, now sliding her tongue in again as she sucked. Mona reached around to Hanna's ass again, and jabbed her fingers in so hard it hurt. Hanna moaned in pleasure as Mona licked her, her tongue jabbing into her clit. Mona stopped being gentle, and bit Hanna's clitoris, causing Hanna to moan her name in pain. "Yes!"   
Mona stood up, and reached her hand behind Hanna's back and unclipped her bra, letting it slowly fall off Hanna's body, Hanna's gigantic lovely breasts fall out of the cups of containment. They bounced, and Mona slowly rubbed her thumbs on her nipples, kissing her again, this time harder and more passionate with lust. Mona pulled Hanna onto Hanna's bed now, laying Hanna on her back, and leaning over Hanna.   
Mona licked big long licks on Hanna's nipples, as she fingered Hanna's pussy, rubbing her clitoris again. Mona sucked Hanna's nipples, milk pouring out of them, "mommy" Mona moaned, now biting Hanna's nipples making them squirt into her mouth.  
Mona stopped whatever she was doing, and pulled her top off, throwing it onto Hanna's floor. "Take it all off," Hanna moaned. Mona nodded her head, and kicked her skirt off, also throwing it to the floor. Mona sat there in her see-through lingerie, making Hanna wet the sheets.  
"Let me do it," Hanna moaned, getting to her knees, and pulling Mona's panties down her legs. Mona watched Hanna carefully. Hanna unclipped Mona's bra, and threw it to the floor.   
Mona immediately pushed Hanna down against her back, and lined their breasts together as she kissed Hanna with dominance, grabbing Hanna's finger, and putting it in her own vagina, "Finger me," she moaned, kissing Hanna harder than ever. Hanna did as instructed, she jabbed her finger violently inside Mona's pussy hole, sliding against her clitoris and making her moan loudly.   
Hanna opened her eyes and realized she was on her bed, fingering herself, moaning "Mona" surrounded by wet sheets.


End file.
